


what's up, buttercup?

by behradtarazi



Series: so tell me why my gods look like you [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Getting Together, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Nervousness, POV Penelope Garcia, Pansexual Penelope Garcia, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prompt: Buttercup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtarazi/pseuds/behradtarazi
Summary: Today’s horoscope said that there’s romance on the horizon for her, and who is she to argue with that?
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Emily Prentiss
Series: so tell me why my gods look like you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	what's up, buttercup?

“What’s up, buttercup?” Emily pops the p, and any other time Penelope wouldn’t blush, but this isn’t exactly any other time. She’s grateful that Emily can’t see her, grateful for the digital distance the phone call provides. She’s used to this, to being on the other end of the line while her teammates charge off into the field - during missions, it can be agonizing. Now, there’s comfort in the familiarity.

Penelope isn’t really known for timidity. She’s bright and bold and it’s hard to approach her life and work the way she does without a certain level of determined confidence, despite underlying insecurities. There’s that, though, and then there’s asking out Emily Prentiss.

Morgan had jokingly offered her cue cards, and she’s starting to wish that he’d made them. 

She didn’t want to do it like this. She had a five step plan that involved flowers, a box of cookies, and a really cute dress. Well, at least she has the dress, even if Emily can’t see it. (Okay, maybe she isn’t so grateful that Emily can’t see her. Her color coordination today is flawless.) She didn’t want to do it like this, but the team was called out on a case, and she thinks that if she waits, if she puts this off any longer, she’ll lose her nerve completely. It’s a little bit impulsive, but it’s necessary. She’s hopeful, right now. She has to take that opportunity.

And today’s horoscope said that there’s romance on the horizon for her, and who is she to argue with that?

“Hi, sweetness. Are you free this weekend?”

“If this case wraps up, yeah. Why, do you want an invitation to Sin to Win?” Emily’s voice is brimming with warmth, and Penelope can’t stop herself from smiling, nervousness replaced mostly by only semi-anxious butterflies.

“One of these days I’ll take you up on that, if only to taunt my lovely Derek with my insider knowledge,” Emily laughs, and Penelope’s smile grows, “but no. Do you want to go out? You, me, a candlelit dinner, and the instant jealousy of everyone around us?”

Emily pauses for a moment, and Penelope almost feels her heart stop, the anticipation a little too much to bear. Then, incredibly: “It’s a date.”

It’s hard not to cheer.


End file.
